


How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth -- Original Drabble

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth -- Original Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Canon bullet wound. Spoiler for 2x02. For the "The Villains" Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1535649.html?thread=19135905#t19135905)

How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth

The lot of them were blinded by their loyalty – Gene’s team for their Guv; Gene for him. They should have leaped at the “clues” he spoon-fed them. He should have walked away with a tidy retirement fund, knowing that his most annoying enemy was banged up for something he didn’t even do.

Instead he sat watching his reputation trickle away with the blood from the wound in his leg inflicted by his former right-hand man. All because of Gene’s D.I., who valued truth above loyalty.

Harry hoped Gene would feel the same pain, for the same reason, someday soon.


End file.
